That Monocle
by Saphir-Rose
Summary: Have you ever wondered why it is that Ronove wear's a monocle? well this is just one truth that exists with in the catbox.  RonvoeXVirgilliaXGaap with a side of BeatriceXBattler. ep6 spoilers   possibally end of ep5 too


A/N: This is what happends when I think too hard on small details, aka Ronove's Monocle, and the fact he's always wearing it. Enjoy pairing is RonoveX Virgillia aiwht RonoveX VirgiliaX Gaap inplied. ( as well as the Cannon BeatriceX Battler )

* * *

><p>The only times people had ever seen Ronove act in a manner unfitting for a butler such as himself ( this is of course not including speech which while always elegant was never not entirely innocent) were during mornings when Beelzebub had invaded his kitchen.<p>

" Get out! Beelzebub! Now!" Ronove was currently covered in what was supposed to be cake mix, egg slowly falling down his head getting stuck in his hair.

"Gya! Ronove's angry!" Beelzebub knew that while Ronove may be extremely angry - he was throwing knifes currently, one had only just missed her, he usally only did that to Gaap and well only ever on the worst of mondays had he done such a heinous thing to her (and sometimes even saturdays and sundays but that's not the point!) - he would never actually hurt her! Thus she flew around him in circles trying to get at the meal he'd made for himself on the side.

"Bel! Dont touch mine! I'm making yours right now what more do you wa-"

That's when it happened.

He'd knocked her arm away from the plate in front of him, unfortunately, she'd started to pull her arm backwards as if to elbow him in the chest. (It was an escape attempt. Escape with the food really, but he wouldn't expect anything diffrent)

These two events combined meant that her arm did knock against him, the sound of glass cracking stopped all movement for a moment.

"R-.. Rono...?" Beelzebub was afraid to look, Ronove had gone still and quiet, her hands stayed over her eyes ( her Elbow was still in his face but really Ronove was already so angry and she'd broken something ( It was his fault his honestly honest) so what else was she going to do? )

He took a deep breath instead. " Bel, please leave" his eye was closed, the monocle that was usally always upon his face has fallen off as it had broke, the metal bending becoming unusable.

"So that's what happend Asomodeus! I swear! It wasn't me, Ronove made me hit him..." Beelzebub had been told by Virgilia that she was to stay in her rooms, and wasn't allowed to move – or get snacks. " and Lady Virgilia was all 'peekaboo!' as well... so ya gotta get me something to eat Asmo!" Her eyes were tearing up as she spoke of the food she had such a longing for.

"I'm not getting on Lady Virgilia's bad side! Are you kidding? I don't have my prince to save me yet!"

" So where is Ronove Teacher? He's late with my breakfast and I'm hungry.." She was pouting at the teacher that sat across from her, the tables beside them, usally adorned with tea and breakfast by now were empty. " And why is Gaap ignoreing me~~"

Virgilia smiled across at her student " Child, Gaap is not ignoring you, and honestly such a thing would be a blessing , As for Ronove-"

"He is present." He appered in his usal cloud of butterflies, as everything did in this word. A tray of tea was in his hands, and as he straightened up and moved to walk forward he knocked into the table that was beside Battler's currently empty chair.

"Rono! I thought I said wait for me!" Gaap appeared where the table once was, knocking the already unsteady Ronove causeing him to trip over Gaap this time, the tea flying upwards, covering Beatrice and Gaap in tea as the big mass of butler ended up falling on Virgilia, his face in her boobs, much to her embarassment, and his.

" Gaap! What have I said about appering in front of me like that!" Still dazed from his trip ( and the fact that moving right now really wasn't a good idea, even though moveing was a good Idea .. this was really a catch 22 problem wasn't it?

"Gyahahahahahahh What was that? Ronove your usually more graceful then that! Did Gaap scare you that bad?" Beatrice was doubled over in laughter as the tea cup that had ended up on Gaaps head slowly fell to the floor, dissapateing into buttlerflies as it hit the ground.

"I'm afraid she did Milday.." Ronove mutted from where he was staying right now.

" Ronove... are you going to move?" Virgilia was deffinatly deffinatly embarassed, she had pulled her hat over her face, and epped as she felt Ronvoe's breath aginst her skin.

" Yeah Rono you might wanna move right now. Otherwise I think Lia's gonna implode" Gaap wiped the tea off of her face, and threw the cloth onto Ronove's head in annoyance.

" I'm afraid if I move then Lady Virgilia's embaressment may increase." He'd noticed it a moment, ago, as he fell he'd actually pulled her dress down, and it was currently only just decently covering her, that however was because his weight was holding it in place.

" It's fine it's just me here and I don't care if I see Teacher," Beatrice chuckled as she stood to pull Ronove from his current position. " Even though I think you look good on your knees, I should make you do it more often,"

" I'm afraid you'd make Lord Battler jeslous wouldn't you, isn't he your one and only foot stool? Pukuku." Ronove was able to manourver his hands so that he could pull Virgilia's dress up as he stood ( not to where it was ment to be, more cleaveage then usal showing from it's new position.)

Gaap Laughed ( now that she was slightly drier thanks to the lovely ness of getting things without haveing to move) " Don't tell me you two have been together for so long and still such things embaress you!, you're like the Meta world version of Shannon and George!"

"Gaap! That's none of your bussniess!" Beatrice turned to look at the two in surprise.

" Teacher and.. Ronove? R-really? You two are together?"

" You didn't see it Riche? Honestly these two are sooo lovely dovey," Gaap rested her head against Ronove's shoulder in her usal flirtasious manner, " It makes me jelous, I used to be the one that would break Ronove, and make him writh with pleasure!"

Ronove smiled, determined to see Gaap properly, beacuase while he could feel that she was on his shoulder she was on his left shoulder, the side that the monocle was usally sitting in place. " Such days were long ago and are fond memories, I assure you."

Virgilia ( after fixing her dress and making sure her face wasn't too red) stood up and made to stand in front of Ronove, so that he could see her fully and she rested a hand on his other arm. " Will you be alright without your monocle, shouldn't you be more careful?"

Ronove took her hands in his, as always a complete gentlemen- well Gaap was always the exception to that rule, but well if she ever got annoyed at his less then gentalmenly actions he could always just remind her of their Ranks, and the lovely difference that was in his favour ( he hopes the girls never clock on to the fact they're higher Ranked in hell then him, that'd be the start of far too much hassel really.) -" is it not my job to ensure you are alright at all times, and to do anything I can to make it better?" There was a smile on his face that Beatrice hadn't really seen before it was a smile as always, but ... it seemed to be softer somehow.

"You've kept this from me..." she couldn't help but pout at them, they had always been beside her for the longest of times and they couldn't even tell her they were together? ... and Gaap hadn't told her either... " That's so mean... how am I ment to be happy for you if you don't tell me... " she had sat down again, her hands held in each others, looking down at her own fingers intertwining.

Virgilia turned herself around still holding onto the hand Ronove had given her. " We didnt' mean to keep it from you... it wasn't ... you exactly Child, oh Beato honestly, I just ... I'm just..." She had gone red again and had knelt at Beatrice feet to met her eyes. " I didn't want to hurt you, to uninteninally throw this in your face... with .. battler being the way he was... but ... " She smiled at Beatrice, whom still wore the Heads ring but this time it was on her left ring finger ( it never fit well but that didn't matter as she was always fiddleing with it in disbelief.) ." Everythings alright now, so we can be happy for you as well as you be happy for us."

"Mu... true..." Beatrice took a hold of her Teachers hands, a smile on her face, " So .. tell me Is Ronove good in bed? Kyahahah I bet he's really Vanilla!"

"Wh-Wha?" Virgilia was again embaressed by the words of those around her as Ronove chuckled alongside Gaap.

" Nah It's Lia that's all Vanilla Rono was taught by me after all~" Gaap stuck her Chest out in a boastful manner a bright Grin on her face.

" Myself taught by you? surely it's the other way around, after all didn't you come up with the nickname Rono when you found you couldn't say my full name through your delightfully breathless moans and screams?" Ronove smirked at Gaap as he took her feet from underneath her moveing to catch her- however he'd forgotton that currently his depth perception ... wasn't there and Gaap fell with an unceromoious crash.

" Are you alright Ronove? Something off with you today..." Beatrice stared past her Teacher – and thus ended the merciless teaseing the old finite witch was being submitted too.

Battler didn't want to know what he'd just walked into.

Virgilia's face was bright bright red and currently being swallowed by the meany ruffles and layers of Beatrice's flowing gown, While the rest of the Finite witch was on her hands and knees on the floor.

Beatrice had a strange mix of expressions on her face, worry seemingly- and great amusement, as she stood before her teacher but was stareing above her at Ronove.

Gaap was currently on the floor Ronove's Curled arm above her as she yelled in annoyance at him.

Ronove was proberly the strangest however, his face was had a very very light dusting of pink as he stayed still.

" Hey Ronove where's your monocle?" Battler was just going to have to get used to this kind of scean given that they were now his second family, Kinzo would be proud of him, Binding Beatrice to the Ushiromiya name ( or insanely Jelous that his beloved Beatrice would be someone elses for eternatiy and try to Kill Battler, .. he wasn't exactly begging to find out which really.)

"Ah, L-lord Battler," Ronove stighted up, leaving Gaap to portel herself back to her feet, ( ungentalmently of him ,strange. ) " My monocle? I'm afraid that miss Beelzebub has broken it, and as mere furniture, I am unable to fix it eternally."

"Can you see alright without it though? Or it is just decoration?" Battler had taken a seat and had pulled Beatrice to sit back down, Virgilia finally getting to her feet after haveing to reach just a little too far to be pratical to get Ronove's offered hand of help.

" unfortunaltly not, I wear it to compensate the fact that eye is almost entirely blind-" Any further explination was inturupted by Beatrice Laughing heartily.

" You mean all this clumsymess ie because your too magically weak to repair one little piece of glass?" Beato's face spread into her large grin, sharp teath making themselves known, and damn Battler never thought he'd miss that expression but he had, As had Ronove and Virgilia and Gaap, all of whom had smiled in return of the amused grin.

" I'm afraid so Milday, I fear I'll be quite clumsy today because of it, unless of course, either yourself The enless witch Beatrice or you Lord Battler wish to repair it for me?" He knew as he asked that it wasn't going to be granted ( at least not that day or the next or the next, he gave his Lady a week before her need to drink the tea and now have it poured in the table will over power any amusement she'll derive from him falling about).

" Amuseing I like it! Sorry teacher I'm going to be playing with your toy for a while!" Virgilia sighed as Ronove shrugged her shoulders at Virgilia in apology.

" Dont' worry Lia I'll entertain you in Rono's place tonight if you want! I'll teach you to not be so Vinialla!" Gaap had drapped herself over the back of Virgilia's chair and had slid her hands underneath Virgilia's dress. Causeing her scream in annoyance.

" Whao what's this I'm geting a show ihihihi!" Battler Grinned pervertedly, , "H-Hey what's this?" and was of course disappointed when a red cravat had made it's way over his eyes and a second one had also covered Beatrice's.

" My apologies, however I am a selfish Demon after all, and such sights are mine alone, Gaap! Desist." Ronove then walked toward Gaap and Virgilia.

Forgetting for just a moment ( because really two throws in quick succession going to well?) that his depth perception was ...non existant and had once again fallen against Virgilia. " ... ah.. my apologes... again... may I request the aid of you two in the kitchen as I think a edible bribe may be nessassary"

" Of course Rono, as long as you let me have my fun~~" Gaap Porteled the three out them out of the room ( and the chair maybe she'll bring that back? ) ignoreing Virgilia's protests.

" So..." Battler stared at the spot that the Chair had once been in, " Ronove isn't flaming Gay then..."

"N-no... he's... with Teacher... and... and Gaap apparently... " Beatrice stared at where they had once been in confuseion as well.

" Ah I knew it would be worth the risk! That was delicious!"

"BEL!"  
>" Oh shit."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's what happends when I end up not wanting to do work XD

and There needs to be more Ronove/Virgilia... it's a lovely pairing!

SR


End file.
